My Sweetest Downfall
by MlleEmmaMlle
Summary: Well, I don't have the entire plot figured out, but it's mainly about being young in good and bad times and all that.. Anyways give it a chance, you might like it!
1. Chapter 1

**My Sweetest Downfall**

Chapter 1 – Traditions and new beginnings

It was the first day of the rest the year. This was the year everything was going to change. She was finally rid of Gary and She couldn't be happier. Looking around at all the familiar faces, all with their house colours on, laughing and having fun, she couldn't help but smile while she was looking at Albus stuffing mashed potatoes into his mouth while trying to flirt with Fiona. God he was hopeless.

"Albus! You're such a moron. Are we still up for tonight?"

Silence. He really was thick sometimes. She wasn't even focusing on him anymore, practically about to leap up at the mention of her name, Well probably any name.

"Albus!"

"Hm, oh Rose. What's you saying?" he mumbled with his mouth filled with food, barely looking up from the newfound sausages.

"Yeah, we still up for tonight?"

"Tonight? Oh yeah sure. It's our tradition Rosie."

"Well I know smartass, but you seem kind of busy" She laughed at his stupid face with his I'm-concentrating-way-too-hard-about-something-way-too.-simple-face. Oh how she loves that boy. Yes cheesy, She knows, being best friends with your cousin but well, she wouldn't know what to do without him – even though he's kind of a douchebag sometimes, he always has her back. When Granddad got sick he did everything to cheer her up right until he died and he still kept strong for her sake. When her and Gary had problems he was the shoulder she cried on and when Camille had her mood swings he was the one she bitched to about her. He could always make her feel better and smile when she didn't want to. He would walk through fire for her and she would do the same for him. God only knows how many times he's been rejected and because he's disgusting or anything, he just have a tendency to be a little bit desperate. But he was cute and charming in his own way – not confident like Benjamin or sexy as Scorpius but cute. You just had to get to know him; Rose has known him since they were toddlers so of course they had a tight relationship. They were like brother and sister, driving each other insane but couldn't live without each other. They were each other's opposites, Rose was bubbly and flirty and Albus quiet and observant – and together they were as one, not the fiery redhead or Harry Potters son. It was actually quite funny watching Albus being himself. Sometimes he would flirt like crazy, well at least try in his awkward way and sometimes sitting quietly reading a book. He was like schizophrenia sometimes. Well he was defiantly becoming more outgoing as the days in Hogwarts kept going. It was nice seeing him becoming more confidant and he wasn't half bad looking, he really had that I-just-came-out-of-bed-with-sexy-as-hell-hair going for him.

As the meal was coming to an and all the prefects found all the first-years, more and more of the others disappeared and Camille finally appeared.

"Where have you been? You haven't been around for dinner at all" Rose asked Camille, her best girl friend.

"Well, you know that substitute teacher? He had some extra stuff to show me." She said with one of her typical smiles.

"Ah you slut. Haven't even been here for a week and you're already hooking up. You know that is why I love you"

"Because I kiss a guy are two, I think you've had a bit too much firewhiskey over the summer, cause that sure as hell isn't reason to love me"

"Oh, I've missed you! You're coming tonight right?"

"Well of course! Who's coming? You, Albus, Chloe, Mia, Ethan, Noah? Who else?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think Benjamin will be coming, so probably Daniel as well. Guess it'll just be the usual's with plus ones and all that."

* * *

"Ah, you're kidding me! You actually did end up together this summer, huh?" Camille laughed when she saw Noah and Chloe snogging outside the abandoned classroom. With Camilles chatter as an always-audible sound in the background Rose took the round of hugs and how-was-you're-summer-chitchatting and are-you-okay-with-the-whole-Gary-thing. Yeah she had a great summer and yes, she would always have feelings for Gary but she was over him. And wow did Benjamin look great with his summer tan and muscular body. Seems like qudditch finally did him some good and she wouldn't mind a late night kiss from him.

"So Chloe, tell us about it. How did it happen? Did he finally find the courage to ask you out? Was it all romantic and typical you?" Everyone fell silent to hear about the new couple, sending the firewhiskey around the circle taking a sip as it went around.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? But yeah, Noah surprised me this summer with this amazing starry night and champagne. So sweet"

"Boooring. Let's hear some real gossip! Rose.. We hear something about you" everybody looked at her as Benjamin asked her. God he was hot – well he still was the same old Ben, but well everybody was allowed to change.

"Oh what now? Did I have an affair with an entire quiddtich team or did I go crazy in drugs all summer?"

"Well, a little bird told Fiona who told me that you have switched teams"

"uuhh, are you serious. That's hot Rosie" Daniel exclaimed

"You're kidding me right? How the hell did you hear that? I told that to Henry to get rid of him? He came all stammering and asked me out and I just told him that I broke it off with Gary because I'd fallen in love with a muggle named Karen or something."

"Ah, that priceless Rosie! I love just love your rejection methods"

"Hey, it's not as if I lie all the time, but come on, you have to admit it's quite funny that he believed it"

As the chatter kept on and the group was getting quite tipsy, Rose went outside the classroom to get away from all the smoke and noisy people. Albus actually had it going for him with Mia, the guys talking about quidditch and Chloe having a heated discussion about snogging technique with Camille. With the firewhiskey in her hand, she slid down the wall and took a sip from the bottle when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Quickly standing up and hiding the bottle behind her back she recognized that platinum hair from a long distance.

"Ah, It's just you Malfoy. What are you doing out after curfew the first night? Looking for trouble?"

"Oh I think you're the one looking for trouble."

"Where's you're friends? Doesn't seem like you to be running around with all your friends."

"Well, I was actually looking for you."

**A/N: Okay well, I just needed something new to do so I started this story and have absolutely no idea as to where this story is going but I do have an idea. Anyway I'll appreciate it if you'll read and review, come with ideas if you want to or just tell me what you thought about it, it would really make my day! **


	2. bad news

Sorry readers! but my computer broke and I lost all of my writing :( so the story will be postponed indefinable...


End file.
